


The "Trial" of Mindfang

by Mystic_Harley



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4789028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Harley/pseuds/Mystic_Harley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mindfang's trial goes a little differently this time around. What if she had a defense? Two rust-bloods must valiantly try to defend Mindfang  in this trial!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The "Trial" of Mindfang

The torches were lit, the platform where Mindfang was standing on was raised above the others, a noose around her neck. On the right side, Redglare was smirking, her cane placed on a long desk. "So, is the Reverse Legislaceration ready?"   
  
On the other side, another desk stood, this one was a bit more shoddy though, it's clear they didn't put much thought into it. Two rust blooded trolls, one male and one female stood at the desk.   
  
The male one, called Apollo, looked over at his 'co-counsel', Franzi. Apollo looked over at Redglare, the red colored sweat on his forehead glistening in the firelight. "A-Are you sure this is...something that should be done? I-I don't know the first thing about law."  
  
Redglare slammed a hand on the desk. "Is the Reverse Legislaceration ready?!" Apollo jumped back a little, then nodded rapidly. "We're ready, we're ready right Franzi!?" Frazni just nodded, hands behind her back.  
  
Redglare cackled evilly. "Good! Is the defendant ready?" Mindfang looked up, a bored expression with her face. "I suppose I am."  
  
Redglare grinned like a lunatic. "Well then! I'm certainly ready. Let's get on to the first charge. Marquise Spinneret Mindfang, you are being charged with multiple accounts of drug trafficking. How does the Reverse Legislaceration plea?"  
  
Apollo is about to just say 'guilty' but Franzi nudges him. "Come on Apollo, Man up! At least attempt to put up a good show before you die!"  
  
Apollo just groaned a little, thinking to himself  'Oh yes, because knowing I'm going to die either way makes me want to go up with my head held high.'  
  
He straightens, hand resting calmly on his desk. "We plea that our client is innocent of all charges."  
  
Redglare just adjusted her glasses. "Very well, let's start with this then." She produced a piece of parchment. "This was found within the Mindfang's private cabin on board her ship." A copy of the parchment was handed to Apollo, who lay it out on the desk for Franzi. It was a naval map, with certain areas circled in red. It looked rather old as well, Apollo couldn't read a majority of it, he wasn't a sea-goer.  
  
"As you can see, the red lines and circles mark areas are trade routes, and along with the stash of drugs we found on theMindfang's ship, it's obvious that this here is a map for the drug trade."  
  
At this, Apollo frowned, his eyebrows knitted and he studied the map. "You can sense it don't you?" Apollo looked up at the poor soul who was 'volunteered' to help him. "What do you mean?"  
  
Franzi offered a small smile at her fellow rust blood. "You can see that something's not right with her logic. A contradiction." Apollo looked back down at the map, and nodded. "...Something's not right but..." He studied the map, it was old, very old. He checked over where the lines connecting the places went, studied the face carefully. On the surface it appeared Redglare's assertions was right. He checked around the edges, there had to be something off.  
  
He checked the face one more time, before it clicked. He held the map up towards the torchlight, staring. As the red-lines weren't connected on the ocean."...Miss Redglare, I'm afraid this isn't the map your looking for."  
  
The crowd murmured in confusion, and Redglare frowned. "What the hell are you talking about?" Franzi smiled at him. "It seems you finally found it." Apollo gave her a look, thinking 'You mean to tell me you knew and didn't tell me!? Some help!'  
  
He turned the map around, pointing towards the red lines and circles. "While yes, on the surface this looks like a drug trade map, might I point your attention to WHERE the red marks are?"   
  
Redglare made a noise in confusion, then looked at the marks. Apollo smirked a little. "I'm not entirely sure about you Miss Redglare, I however find it impossible for someone to sail on land."  
  
Redglare stared in shock at the map, then fixed her facial expression. "No matter! It clearly means that Mindfang simply was on land when these trade-off happened."  
  
Apollo shook his head, slamming his desk, which caused it to groan. "Unlikely, need I remind you Miss Redglare that you captured Marquise on her ship, and she's a known pirate. What sort of pirate would go on land this much over something as simple as drugs?"  
  
He straightened, stroking his chin with his finger, then put his hands on his hips with a smirk. "If anything, drug trade on the sea would be far easier, as you can just get the drugs then the money, and sail off."   
  
The crowd seemed to come to a roar as they all thought this over, did the Redglare actually get out-smarted like a rust-blood!? Franzi smiled at Apollo. "Good show Apollo, but you do realize that this isn't the only evidence that she has up her sleeve right?"  
  
Apollo just nodded. "Of course I do!" Inwardly he groaned. 'Can we not ruin the one moment in my life right now please?'  
  
Redglare slammed her cane down, and the crowd hushed. "Fine, I admit that the map isn't the one I needed, but how do you explain the drugs I found on her ship? If you wish, you may have a copy of the picture we took for reference."  
  
Apollo nodded. "We would like the copy please." Franzi looked over at him. "Is it wise to accept the picture? We may wind up proving her guilty of that charge." Apollo looked over at his helper. "Don't worry, I think we'll need the picture."  
  
Franzi nodded in approval, and Apollo held the picture up for them both.  
  
The room had a bunch of crates, which likely suggested it's a cargo hold of sorts. The room was nearly packed as well. A few of the boxes were open, revealing their contents. Apollo looked over at Franzi. "Are these things in the crates what drugs look like?"  
  
Franzi looked over, before nodding. "I'm afraid so, however, that's not all this picture reveals." Apollo kept looking over the picture, and noticed something interesting on the back wall. A peg with chains on the wall.  
  
"Miss Redglare! What are these peg and chains doing on the wall?" Redglare looked over at the picture, before scoffing. "Oh, that's just something for slaves." Apollo raised an eyebrow and looked down at the picture. 'Slaves..?' He thought to himself.  
  
He looked back up. "Miss Redglare, do you have schematic of the ship?" Redglare raised an eyebrow. "Of course I do. Why?" Apollo nodded. "We request a copy of it.." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "If possible."  
  
Franzi looked at him, slightly confused. "What are you thinking Apollo?" Apollo smiled nervously at her. "I-I'ts just an idea...but I need to know the schematics of the ship first.."   
  
Redglare evidently did have a copy, and she motioned for someone to hand it over to Apollo and Franzi, who poured over it.   
  
The ship was actually quite large, but that's not what Apollo was looking for, he scanned over the document, finger trailing along the paper before he found the cargo hold. "Aha, here we are. Cargo hold/Slave area."   
  
Franzi looked at him confused. "Yes, it would make sense for a slaver to put our fellow brethren and sisters in the cargo hold like they were nothing.."  
  
Apollo looked up from the desk. "Miss Redglare, were there slaves on Mindfang's ship at the time?" Redglare raised an eyebrow. "Of course there were, it'd be hard pressed to not find them on the ship."  
  
The rust-blooded male nodded, scratching his chin. "Where were they?" Redglare just looked at him confused. "What do you mean where were they? They were in the ca- AGH!"   
  
Apollo nodded. "That's right, they're supposed to be in the cargo hold, but, as you can tell. That's rather occupied." He put his hands on the desk. "I don't know about you, but doesn't it seem a little odd that she wouldn't be more careful about this sort of thing?"  
  
Redglare looked confused at the rust blooded team. "I have no idea what that's supposed to mean." Franzi decided to clarify. "What we mean is, why would a pirate who's managed to avoid capture until now, fill her cargo hold with drugs and keep the slaves somewhere else?"  
  
Redglare apparently didn't consider this, and grunted in confusion, but she straightened, adjusting her outfit a little. "Why she did that is not to my concern. It's clear that even if she didn't trade, she had the intention too."  
  
Apollo began sweating a little. 'Damn it! Looks like there's no way I can save my bacon that way..' He thought.  
  
Redglare cleared her throat. "This court finds Marquise Spinneret Mindfang, guilty of trafficking drugs!" She slammed on her cane.   
  
"Now, on to the next charge. We the court, accuse Marquise Spinneret Mindfang of associating with known gangs and pirates. How does the Reverse plea?"  
  
Again, Apollo just wished to yell 'guilty!' but he stood tall this time. "Not Guilty."   
  
Redglare cackled a little, it was clear that she was enjoying this debacle. "Right then, first let's start with her first known association, The Dreaded Pirate Dualscar."  
  
"OBJECTION!" Apollo yelled, finger extended. "Miss Redglare! The Dualscar and Mindfang are kismesis! Of course they interacted with each other!"  
  
"OBJECTION!" Came Redglare's quick response. "Of course I know that you dolt! I meant for ILLEGAL activities!"  
  
Apollo just grinned nervously. "Ahaha...yeah I knew that."   
  
Redglare continued. "Anyways, we have proof that the Mindfang has associated herself with Dualscar's crew and other gangs." She took out a bunch of letters. "These, right here. All documents that prove that she had plans with a multitude of gangs."  
  
Apollo sighed through his nose, this was getting worse and worse every second. "Have you checked them all?" He asked.  
  
Redglare nodded. "Every single one. And aside from Dualscar's it's clear confirmation." Apollo frowned at this. "What does Dualscar's letter entail?"  
  
Redglare 'harumph'd. "What Dualscar's letters entail is not important to the trial."  
  
Apollo pointed his finger dramatically again. "Objection!" He slammed his hands on the shoddy desk again, causing a large crack to appear. "Miss Redglare! The Reverse demands that you reveal what these letters entail! If they're truly not important to the trial, then we demand that you remove them as evidence!"   
  
Redglare grunted in response. "If you must know, they're rather disturbing letters from Dualscar, it appears he's obsessed with her."  
  
Apollo thought this over, stroking his chin. "Obsessed..?" An idea suddenly flashed in his mind. "The Reverse believes that Dualscar has more to do with these charges than we once thought."  
  
Redglare looked at the rust blood confused. "You're walking on really thin ice here Rusty, you do realize he's a seadweller right?"  
  
Apollo nodded. 'I'm already on death's door anyways, it's not like I have anything left to lose!' He adjusted his shirt. "I know the risks, however, as you said, he's obsessed with her, and they're kismesis." He smirked a bit. "Wouldn't it be the ultimate 'fuck you' if he "Helped" Mindfang get a guilty verdict?"  
  
The crowd murmured again, and Redglare openly gaped at him. "W-what are you suggesting?!" Apollo slammed his hands on the desk, eyes glancing at Franzi, who nodded in approval. He turned his attention back to Redglare. "What I'm saying is, Orphaner Dualscar's involvement in this trial is crucial!" He pointed his finger at Redglare, continuing.  
  
"The Slaves being moved, the over excess of drugs, the fact that Mindfang's map is more for land than sea, and all of those letters that by all means, Mindfang would have no reason to keep."  
  
He points dramatically at Redglare. "All of these can be explained if Dualscar was involved! I demand the trial be put on hold until we hear his testimony!" Redglare gasped openly, as the crowd roared with confusion. "B-But who knows how long it could take?! It was hard enough tracking Mindfang down!"  
  
Apollo glared at Redglare, the one who put both he and Franzi in this 'trial'. If she wanted to play then he was going to play. "That, is not my problem Ms. Legislacerator. The trial can not continue until we hear Dualscar's testimony, he's involved with this somehow. If my client is truly as wily as you claim, all of these things piling up don't make sense."  
  
The crowd seemed to be on the Rust blood's side, and Franzi continued where Apollo left off. "If Dualscar was involved, it could easily explain why you had so much evidence, didn't it strike you as odd that you found so much?"  
  
Redglare just gave a surprised grunt. "B-but!! Dualscar is dead! We can't get his testimony!" Apollo glared at Redglare. "That is not of our concern! Just one question. How did you find Mindfang?" The teal blood hesitated for a moment, then spoke. "...Dualscar...gave away her location.." Apollo just frowned at this, then shook his head. "Unfortunately, I'm afraid that's not possible, unless you're claiming that you went there the very second Dualscar gave away his location?" Redglare just nodded, then grinned. "That's right! The arrest was made not too long after her location was revealed!"  
  
Apollo shook his head at this. "You contradicted yourself Miss Redglare. After all it was "hard tracking her down." Correct?" She gulped a little at this, and Franzi spoke for Apollo. "And on top of that, just how did you manage to catch not only her, but her entire fleet? We saw the news report, we know that you burnt down the entire fleet." Apollo continued after her, not letting up. "Which leads me to another question! How is it that you were able to take down Mindfang's ship so easily?" Redglare fumbled for a bit, then kept speaking. "Mindfang is a well known pirate lord, and a very wealthy one. Are you claiming that her ship was made out of flammable wood?"  
  
Redglare harumph'd at this. "Why wouldn't it be? That was probably all she could afford!" Apollo shook his head. "No, I think there's a reason why she didn't have her usual ship and was on one that able to be burnt! After all we have the technology for greater and less flammable ships. The Dualscar's very own weapon proves it! The Ahab's Crosshair is something that is more technologically advanced than Mindfang's ship! So this begs the question: Why was Mindfang so easily defeated? Simple! She was set up by Dualscar as well! She boards a weaker ship than her own, and her 'fleet' is there, more likely she's at a dockyard. A place she thinks is safe and would stay for a few nights, more than enough for Miss Redglare to come and capture her. That's right!"  
  
He slams his hands down again, and points once more at Redglare. "You have nothing that proves my client is guilty of any charges! Unless you want to bring in more witnesses and cross-examine each and every one of them! Otherwise this trial should be over!"   
  
Redglare was sweating bullets, the crowd was roaring in approval. "E-Enough of this!" She slammed her cane down, which did nothing to quiet the crowd. "Guards! Prep Mindfang for the hanging! And when your done take care of these pesky low-bloods too!" Apollo stared down Redglare. "Franzi, I want you to go. Save yourself before it's too late."  
  
Franzi stayed put, which caused him to frown. "I was dragged into this as well Apollo." She explained. "I intend on staying right here with you." She smiled, which considering how this place was going to hell, was really something. "Even if that means dying."  
  
Apollo merely nodded in thanks. That is until the roar was dulled by a loud, long laughter.  
  
Mindfang was laughing, shoulders shaking. "Oh...oh that's too rich! I'm afraid playtimes over everyone!" Redglare gave her a confused look. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Mindfang tilted her head up, grinning, her Mind powers flaring for the first time this trial.  
  
"I'm ending the trial right now..Miss Redglare." 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Homestuck nor do I own it's characters. They're made by Hussie! This is also an old, old work I only dredged up for a friend of mine, so here we go!


End file.
